


Jolene's Answer

by Darlena



Category: Jolene - Dolly Parton (Song)
Genre: And she wants you to know it, Dolly Jolene is so gay for you, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Jolene (Dolly Parton), Jolene says man?, Lesbian Character, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Song Lyrics, idk - Freeform, might be bi too, read to the tune of Jolene, what man???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlena/pseuds/Darlena
Summary: This is the result of my dumb gay ass being frustrated that Dolly thinks Jolene is trying to steal her man whereas Jolene just wants everlasting happiness in the form of sweet relationship feels with Dolly. Stop being so blind Dolly, nobody wants ur crusty ass cheater of a man. Except for apparently you.
Relationships: Dolly Parton/ Jolene, Dolly Parton/ Man, Jolene/ Dolly (one sided)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Jolene's Answer

**Author's Note:**

> So, meet my brain when it refuses to sleep and instead makes entire song lyrics to comfort my jaded gay soul. 
> 
> I don't recommend dating anyone you think will cheat on you, even if it's for a woman who's beauty is beyond compare with flaming locks of auburn hair and ivory skin and eyes of emerald green. Or if she has a smile like a breath of spring and her voice is soft like summer rain and- GODDAMIT DOLLY JUST FUCKING KISS HER SHE'S NOT TRYING TO STEAL UR MAN!!!!!!

Please wait, my dear, and listen to me!  
I don’t want any part of him, Dolly.  
Dolly, Dolly, Dolly please see!  
I only want your smile near me Dolly!

I don't want to touch your man and I don’t want to look at him, you're the only one for me Dolly.  
You want him close this I can see, fear that he walks away towards me, he couldn't touch my heart not him, Dolly.

Dry your tears or I will cry, I think its gross of him to try to leave you in this way, my sweet Dolly.

I don't understand how you could think I'd want this pain for you, all I want's your smile bright and free. 

Please wait, my dear, and listen to me!  
I don’t want any part of him, Dolly.  
Dolly, Dolly, Dolly please see!  
I only want what makes you most happy!

I don’t want no choice of men, my thoughts are always stuck on when you made me blush every time you turned your head.

If I could have your hand in mine, walk side by side by the ocean wide, I'd treat you so much better than him Dolly.

Please wait, my dear, and listen to me!  
I don’t want any part of him, Dolly.  
Dolly, Dolly, Dolly please see!  
I only want your smile near me Dolly!

Dolly, please stay with me


End file.
